This Little Visit
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: Zatanna visits Robin inside the Wayne Manor for the first time. They hug, talk, chat. They seem like the bestest of friends, but underneath all that, is there something really more? RobinxZatanna Chalant Robtanna


**Robins POV**

My head shot up at the sound of somebody knocking on my door. I turned around. I placed back the book I was reading onto the ornate desk beside my bed.

"Master Richard?" I realized it was Alfred.

"Come in Alfred" I called out.

He came in, bearing a tray of cookies and traditional English tea.

"Your tea, sir" He placed the tray down on the table. "I thought it would help relax you"

I gave him a curt nod, smiling. "Thank you, I was a bit stressed."

Trouble in both Gotham and Bludhaven had been hectic lately. I barely had time to be normal anymore. I practically even wore the mask to sleep nowadays.

He poured me some tea. He offered me the teacup, I took it, thanking him.

"By the way sir, Miss Zatanna is currently waiting for you in the lobby" He said casually.

I choked, coughing on my drink. "What?' I coughed again.

"Should I tell her this is an inconvenient timing?" he asked. Though I knew he had already guessed my answer.

"No, no" I waved my hand dismissively. "Will you send her to my room?" I asked politely.

He smiled at me, bowing. "Of course"

"May I be so bold as to say, she is quite the beautiful young lady, and she seems to have taken a liking to you." He smiled at me.

I blushed a deep red. _"Does Alfred know I like her?"_ I thought.

I looked at him smiling at me. Yup, he knew.

And with that he bowed once again before leaving. I heard the door close shut with a click.

I groaned, sitting on my bed. I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

_"Was it that obvious I liked her?"_ I thought solemnly.

It had been three weeks in counting since I had revealed my identity to her. It wasn't on purpose though. One night in Gotham, a group of thugs was harassing her; they were too many to handle by herself. I took them out easily enough, but the last guy tore the mask off of my face. I punched and gave him concussion before he could see me though. But it was too late for Zatanna. One look and I knew she had figured out everything.

She had given me her promise though, even in the words of magic; she had sworn she would keep my secret until her dying day. I believed her of course. And over the past few weeks, we had grown extremely close. We spent almost everyday together, but it was always at the cave. This was the first time she had visited me inside the mansion, that's why I was so surprised.

I heard a knock on my door. I sighed. "Come in" I said, sipping my tea as I crossed my legs on the bed.

I smiled as I saw Zatanna enter. She was wearing a casual white sweater with jeans. But of course, as always, I thought she looked amazing.

"Hey" she waved sweetly.

"Hi" I motioned for her to sit beside me.

She plopped down on the bed. She quirked an eyebrow. "You drink tea?"

I chuckled, setting the teacup down on the tray.

"I was raised a gentleman. Tea in the afternoon is quite natural here in the Wayne manor. Alfred is also English by the way." I explained.

She giggled, taking a cookie from the tray. "Alfred makes good cookies" she observed. Her eyes lit up like a kid.

I chuckled. "The best" I agreed.

I nudged her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be in the cave?, not that I mind you being here."

She giggled. "Wally and Artemis are at it again"

I nodded, chuckling. "Doesn't that happen everyday?"

She nodded. "They never stop though, their arguments are so loud. I just couldn't get some peace."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad you chose to come here to get away from that"

She giggled, placing her head on my shoulder. "Didn't see you at the cave" she stated.

I sighed. "Yeah, sometimes I feel like I need to get away from all that too" I looked at her. "Our lives are never normal, and wont be ever again. I'm just glad that when I'm here, I can at least act like a normal person"

She smiled, but then laughed. "As normal as you can be when you have the Bat cave below your house"

I laughed with her. "Don't forget the jet we keep in our attic" I joked.

We both laughed.

"I've missed you by the way, didn't see you for the whole day" she whispered. Usually we would be hanging out in the cave, making jokes or watching static with Conner.

My eyes widened for a moment but then I smiled.  
"Sorry about that" I looked at her. "I've missed you too Zee" I whispered.

"Rob?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah?" Zatanna still calls me Robin. We both agreed it would be safer, and besides we were both used to it.

"Do you regret me finding about you identity?"

My eyes widened as I looked at her.

"What?"

She sighed. "Do you regret that one night? When I found out everything?" she bit her lip shyly. "Would you want to take it all back if you could?"

For a moment, I didn't answer. But then I shook my head slowly at her. "No"

She continued to stare at me, looking at me with confused but relieved eyes.  
"I don't regret anything." I said precisely.

"I'm glad you know who I am Zee, it's made me really happy. Because…" I trailed off.

"Because?" she asked. I paused, thinking about my words carefully.

"When that mask had gotten taken off of me, that last wall between us broke. We had no secrets. Nothing holding us back." I sighed.

"I got to spend time with you, talk to you, see you smile and laugh." I looked at her, not knowing what my blue eyes said at that moment.

"I thought that I could never be your friend because of that mask, I thought it was too dangerous. But then…"

I took her hand in my own. "That risk was well worth it, I realized."

She smiled warmly at me, her baby blue orbs shining. She curled her hand around my own as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"I never told you, but I thought your eyes were beautiful" she whispered.

I blushed, coming to grips on what she just said. I looked at her at the same time she turned her head to look at me.

"I've always loved your eyes" she said casually.

I smiled. "I like your eyes better, they're much better than mine"

She giggled. "Yeah, right" she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious" I said.

She shook her head at me. "I'm not that pretty."

I shrugged. "Your right, your not pretty…because I think your **beautiful** Zee"

She looked at me, her eyes a bit wide as she blushed lightly.

"Don't ever doubt that" I whispered.

I saw her smile as she placed her head back on my shoulder. I kissed her hair, closing my eyes as I did so.

_"Your even more than beautiful Zee, if only you believed me"_ I thought.

"By the way, I got lost coming to find your room"

I chuckled at the unexpected comment.

She giggled. "Seriously, you need a map for this place"

"Or some kind of GPS system" I agreed. "I still get lost too, this place is a maze"

We both laughed.

"How does Alfred never get lost?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Alfred's pretty amazing, considering he works for Batman and doesn't mind it the slightest bit"

She giggled. "I'm really glad I came to visit today"

I smiled. "Me too" I whispered.

She looked up at me through her dark lashes. She reached up and kissed my cheek. I froze as my eyes widened. She pulled away three seconds later, a blushing smile on her face. I smiled back, blushing a bit as I held my cheek in my hand.

"What was that for?" I asked.

She bit her lip. God, I loved it when she did that. It made her look both hot and adorable.

"A thank you present" she answered shyly.

"A thank you present?"

She nodded.

I smirked mischievously. "Can I have another one?"

I chuckled as she swatted me in the chest playfully.

I pulled her in, kissing her forehead.

Her eyes were wide, but her blush intensified. "What was that?"

"A thank you present." I said casually.

I took another cookie from the tray as she stared at me, still blushing.


End file.
